Memory Alpha talk:Nominations for administratorship
I would just like to remind our other members that not only present administrators or bureacrats are allowed a vote, but that all registered members are invited to add there comment and votes. That being said, I'm not exactly sure why no feedback is comming in concerning these nominations. I would expect there to be more then just 5 members participating in this discussion. -- Redge 01:04, 24 Jul 2004 (CEST) Also, I hope to read Michael Warren's response to the reactions to his argument concerning Ottens. That would help get the discussion along. -- Redge 01:27, 24 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Could we please get this settled. It seems my nomination has been rejected with one of the admins opposing it. That's fine, but no one has objected Captain Mike's nomination. Is there a certain time limit, or do we have to wait for all admins to vote? Ottens 16:01, 10 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::Like I said, all registered members can vote, and not just the admins. That being said, I don't understand why nobody will add their comments to this page. What's keeping you guys? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 02:11, 11 Aug 2004 (CEST) :::I removed Ottens' nomination (unresolved after >14 days). Captain Mike's nomination is something Dan and/or Harry have to deal with, though... ;) -- Cid Highwind 22:51, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) SmokeDetector47 :Can I get a second for this nomination, or at least some discussion? -- Dmsdbo 14:00, 5 May 2005 (UTC) ::This has stood for 7 days. If you have support, you might as well voice it now! -- Dmsdbo 13:29, 7 May 2005 (UTC) Restrictions? No offense to PRueda29, but we have restrictions concerning the ability to vote on the VfD (where I striked out his vote) and on the FAC page. Is this to apply here too? --Memory 23:21, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :AureliusKirk too. Roar 23:25, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::We don't have such restrictions for admin nominations, but while the VfD is some sort of majority vote, we need an unanimous result here, which means that sockpuppets and other ways to influence the result don't have any the same effect here. ::On second thought, the result can be influenced, but only if a sockpuppet is the only supporting vote with no objections, or a sockpuppet is used to oppose. Both are probably unlikely, but should be thought about. -- Cid Highwind 23:48, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Limits on admins During Tim Thomason's nomination, Memory raised the question of whether more admin were necessary, and I thought it was worth discussing further. BTW, congrats to Tim on his adminship and sorry I forgot to vote in time. In the future I wonder though, because like featured articles, the question of adminship should be one of the candidate's qualifications and not whether it's the right time or too long or whatever else. To keep something like this from happening perhaps we need a cap on the number of active admin? And active is the key word there - I don't know though, I just want to see what other people think. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 08:41, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) : I don't think we should limit ourselves on administrators. The policy states "For a wiki, the more administrators that participate in the system, the better," and I tend to agree. Memory Alpha has grown a bit since it started, and the number of administrators has grown as well. If a "cap" is put on the number of admins, we might have a disproportionate ratio someday, especially if some admins leave. I know you said "active admins," but supposedly AJHalliwell will return, and who knows maybe the great Bernd Schneider will show up again, the point is that sometime active admins come back, meaning the cap will be useless. Should another active admin lay low for awhile when an old one comes back? I know you're not suggesting that, it's just that the number of admins who are active or inactive has changed (Gvsualan left and came back and Harry Doddema came back for awhile). : Anyway, it should be that if someone is good enough, they should become an admin, regardless of how many there are. As long as the right people are chosen, there shouldn't be any problem if a few extra admins are onboard.--Tim Thomason 10:02, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::I, too, think that there should be no hard limit to the number of admins. If someone is able and willing, why not? There's work enough, and I guess it wouldn't really be a problem for any of the existing admins to share some of the low profile menial jobs everyone of us does. Of course, if there's no explicit need for another admin at the moment, one might raise the bar a little higher when voting for or against another candidate. ::Speaking of admin jobs, from some of the recent votes I get the feeling that there's some confusion about what exactly is the job of an admin. In my opinion, it's not the job of an admin to be especially active in adding new content to the database - that's what every user can do. It's not his job to know every little detail about Star Trek - that's what the whole project is about. And although it may be part of the job, admins don't need to be the only ones who go vandal-hunting, be a welcome committee or cleanup subpar pages - again, apart from actually blocking vandals and deleting unwanted pages (after vandalism or moves/merges), every user can and should do that. On top of that, getting admin rights should never be seen as some sort of "reward" for having done any of the above. ::I believe that all an admin needs is reliability, capacity for teamwork and a good understanding of the explicit (and perhaps even more important, the implicit) rules and guidelines that govern MA. That, of course, can only be judged if the nominee actually has done a good deal of edits over quite some time, but that's only to judge the overall quality of his work, not the quantity itself. -- Cid Highwind 13:04, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) Ok, imagine this is going on, then we might have 30 admins some day - but we don't have that much to delete and (fortunately) not so much vandal attacks that there is enough work to distribute it to such a number. So if we have enough for the (few) admin tasks, let them be users as they normally are. To become an admin seems to be something like a medal here, and that is not necessary. If someone made a lot of contributions, he can link it from his userpage. --Memory 22:26, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) Voting For Myself People keep removing my vote for myself, with others changing it back (not me). Do we have a policy on this? Jaz 22:56, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) :For the record, Cid removed it, Memory or Shran put it back, and I re-removed it. The only precedent we have is that Defiant voted for his self-nomination, but the final vote tally didn't include his vote. It's just one of the unwritten rules I guess, but like new users voting, it doesn't ultimately matter because of the unanimity policy. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:58, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Good question. And do we count the number of comments or only the votes called "neutral"? --Memory 23:00, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) I don't think any of those are actually votes, just comments, which don't get counted. Jaz 23:01, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::The precedent Vedek Dukat mentioned was what I had in mind. All other nominees did not vote for themselves. After checking all possible pages, it seems as if this has not been discussed (perhaps shortly via edit summaries). Sorry for creating the impression that it was. However, as mentioned above, it doesn't really matter either way as long as there are other votes, but seems to be an "unwritten rule". Regarding the third count, I don't really know why we do that at all. Counting support and oppose votes gives a good impression of how this nomination is received by the community. Maybe just count "neutral" votes, although I think that is relatively unimportant. -- Cid Highwind 13:56, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) Galaxy001 voted for himself too, maybe we should write it down somewhere. --Memory 20:57, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Policy Change A user has opposed my nomination on the grounds of dissapproving of "my opinions on the war". I'm not really sure what war he's talking about, or what my opinion on it is. As Cid pointed out, we need a policy change. I suggest we change it from "14 days with unnanimous support" to "14 days without valid objections. Jaz talk 14:38, 2 May 2006 (UTC)